


Sunshine and Happiness and gay shit and stuff

by gummy_red



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummy_red/pseuds/gummy_red
Summary: I hate myself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I regret NOTHING  
> (Except being born but, y'know)

SPAGHETSIS LOST HIS SHIT AND WAS LOCKED UP IN SOME GHETTO ASS, ROACH HAVING, BED BUG INFESTED, NASTY ASS CRAZY HOUSE.  HE DIDN'T KNOW HOW LONG HE'D BEEN THERE BECAUSE HE COULD ONLY COUNT TO THREE. ANYTHING AFTER THAT BECAME REAL FUZZY AND HE COULDN'T REMEMBER MORE. HE DIDN'T GET NO SUN NO MORE CAUSE THE PEOPLE WAS STUPID. MAYBE IF HE DIED, HIS GHOST COULD FUCK SHIT UP. Yeah, that sounds about right- HE COULD THROAT PUNCH N AND COLRESS AND ALL OF THE OTHER SAGES FOR BEING LITTLE BITCHES. ESPECIALLY ROOD. Fuck Rood.  
HE WAS STARTING TO GET PISSED OFF EVEN MORE BECAUSE HIS BITCH ASS SON WOULDN'T VISIT HIM. The little cunt- SOME BITCH ASS NURSE LADY KEPT TELLING GHETSIS THAT HIS SON WOULD COME BUT THAT BITCH LIED. NOT EVEN ZINZOLIN'S FAT ASS CAME TO VISIT BUT HE WAS PROBABLY LOCKED UP OR SOME SHIT. NO ONE IS COMING FOR GHETSIS BECAUSE HE'S A LOSER AND NOBODY LOVES HIM ANYMORE.

ONE DAY, THE BITCH ASS NURSE LADY WOKE GHETSIS UP AND HE ALMOST PUNCHED HER IN THE THROAT,  
"BITCH, I need my 72 hours of beauty rest, try again later." and he flopped back into his pillow. The bitch ass nurse lady beat him with a wooden spoon.  
"Get yo ugly ass up before I shove this spoon so far up your ass, you'll be tasting wood for the rest of your miserable life."  
Ghetsis got up. "Fuckin' cunt..." SHE HIT HIM UPSIDE THE HEAD WITH THE ASS-SPOON. She lead him to the breakfast room where two people were fighting over a piece of toast that tastes like cardboard. Actually, it really looks like a piece of cardboard with crayon coloring of toast- What the fuck, dude. That's nasty. "That's literally just cardboard with a drawing of toast on it-" Ghetsis said. The Bitch Ass Nurse Lady hit him upside the head again. Cunt. He sat down and they served him a plate of cardboard eggs, cardboard toast, cardboard bacon, and cardboard orange juice. He fuCKIN SLAMS HIS HEAD INTO THE PLATE AND INHALED THAT SHIT. "YuM YUM IN MY TUM TUM," and then he died.

 

Outside the crazy ass loony bin thing shit, N was walking around in the woods, completely naked cause he's a weird little shit, talking to Pokemon and shit. "MAYBE I SHOULD VISIT SPAGHETSIS??? EVEN THOUGH HE WAS A DICK TO ME?? SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA!!!" He rolled around in sone dirt before making his way to the place. Once he got there, he fUCKIN KICKED THE DOOR DOWN BECAUSE WHY NOT. "I'D LIKE TO VISISIST MY PAPS SPAGHETSIS? KAY THANKS" and he broke down some more doors. Eventually he found Spaghetsis.  
"FATHER!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" N stroked the dead Spaghetsis' cheek weirdly. "Ah luv you, daddy... Come back to me daddy." N slurped his own tears and dragged Spaghetsis' body out the door and nobody stopped him because nobody cared. And then they were neeever seen again.

 

In a far away land, Zinzolin sips some tea while enjoying the view of a burning city. Suddenly, his Zinzolin senses start tingling....

 

"WhO THE FUCK JUST CALLED ME FAT-"


End file.
